


Formal

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Formal, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tuxedo, bow tie, mystrade, tux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock finish dressing for Mycroft and Greg's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formal

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try writing in the 221B format some other authors have done. I think it was surprisingly difficult and a lot of fun. I tend to be wordy and this was a great experiment.

“I can’t believe how much this cost,” John grumbled, plucking at the lapel of his suit. His bow tie was hanging from his neck. After the third try at tying the damn thing, he’d given up. Sherlock, of course, looked impeccable in his black tux, the black bow tie neatly tied at his throat.

“Come now, John, it’s Mycroft’s and Greg’s wedding,” Sherlock replied, shaking his head. “Much as my brother annoys me, we couldn’t go looking less than our best.”

John walked further into the living room, stopping at Sherlock’s side. He scowled at the mirror, self-consciously adjusting the coat again. He’d never worn anything this fancy before, hadn’t had a need or the money to be able to buy a tux like this. He watched Sherlock fiddle with his cuffs, the glinting of diamond and silver catching his eye in the mirror. Even the cufflinks cost more than John made at the clinic in a month. He twisted one wrist, scowling at the glint at his own cuffs. They were gorgeous, John admitted that. A celtic knot with a small diamond in each loop.

“Here, let me help with your tie,” Sherlock said, turning and reaching towards John’s tie with long, pale fingers. When he was finished, Sherlock pressed a soft and gentle kiss to John’s forehead. “There, brilliant.”


End file.
